


Reunion of sorts

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Series: Dragon Verse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dragon AU, Multi, Shisui and Itachi are dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: When the past meets the presents, Sakura dreams aren't what they seem.





	Reunion of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> If there any mistakes be to me, it's after 2am as I posted this.
> 
> Once again this was done on my phone.

_A light lit the night; everything was on fire._  
  
_In the light of the fire, large black wings were illuminated followed by snarling and growling, as large white teeth came closer, as jaws got wider._  
  
Green eyes shoot open with a loud gasp as a hand clenched the bed covers, as the sound of deep breath filled the silence.  
  
After a while the deep breaths slowly and stopped, and the head covered in pink hair turned to left and looked at the red lights of the clock, 4am it read.  
  
With a groan, a pink hair woman pulled herself from the bed and over to deck, grabbing a notebook and pen as she quickly began to write down bits of her dream that she remembered.  
  
After that was done, she threw herself back on the bed, intending to go back to sleep before having to get up for work in a couple of hours but her mind wouldn't close off.  
  
Half an hour later, she gave up and headed to her little kitchen to brew some coffee before getting ready for work.  
  
As she drunk her coffee, she started to think over the dream again, all she knew that it was some beast that with large wing and sharp teeth.  
  
She had no idea why she's kept having these dreams. None of the dreams that she wrote down seemed to make any sense, even though they all appeared to be linked somehow.  
  
She was brought out of her thought by the kitchen phone ringing.  
  
"Doctor Sakura Haruno speaking" she answered, nodding her head as she listen to person on the other end, "Of cause, I've be there as soon as I can" she replied, before ending the phone call, then went back to her room and got ready for work.  
  
\----  
It was after 2pm before Sakura was able to get her lunch break. Needing to get out of the hospital and get some fresh air, she grabbed her purse and left the hospital.  
  
Still new to the area, Sakura hadn't really explored her new home. So now was the prefect time as she found somewhere to grab lunch before heading back to hospital to finish the rest of her shift.  
  
After walking for a little while, she came to a little side street, that had what seemed to be a café near the opening of the street.  
  
The smell that was coming from the café, made Sakura growl with hunger, so it seem that lunch was being from there.  
  
"Pinwheel patisserie" she said to herself as she look at name of shop, before pushing the door open and walked in with a bell jiggling.  
  
She was looking at all the pasties, cakes and sandwichs, trying to decide what she wanted. They all looked amazing and the smell was making her even hungrier.  
  
"Miss, can I help you" a smooth deep voice called to her.  
  
Listening her head up, Sakura looked at one of the most handsome men she had set eyes on, long black hair tied in a ponytail, with equally dark eyes that seems to hold something in them that she couldn't quite place.  
  
"Oh yes, sorry" she said, giving him a smile, before placing her order and paying for her lunch.  
  
"This looks amazing & smells devine" Sakura said, once she had her bag of food and coffee in hand, "Thank you" she told him as she left the shop, heading back towards the hospital.

\-----  
The dark hair man just stared at the pink hair woman as she lefted the patisserie, unable to anything else, but stare at her retreating figure.  
  
He couldn't believe it, was it truly her, had she finally returned to them, after so many centuries of being gone from their lives.  
  
It was a while before the bell of the shop jiggled again.  
  
"Good afternoon my cute little cousin" a curly hair man said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Shisui, I saw her, she's here" he told the other man.  
  
Shisui stared at him, frozen in place as he said the words.  
  
"You sure it was her, it been so long" Shisui asked him.  
  
"I'm positive, the same pink hair and green eyes that held such warmth and kindness as well fire and passion" he expained  
  
"Itachi you know what that means, it worked, we have another chance with her" Shisui expressed with a grin.  
  
"We do" he said slowly, as it slowly dawn on him that they did have another chance.  


* * *

_Warmth surrounded her, her back was against something hard but moving._  
  
_Her hand brushed against what she was leaning on, it was warm and scaly?_  
  
_"Sakura" an unhuman voiced called her name followed by growl._  
  
_Suddenly fire then erupted round her and it licked her at her skin, then it began to burn her._  
  
Green eyes shoot open, as a scream left her lips followed by loud pants as her heart beat frantically in her chest.  
  
Once her breathing and heart beat had return to normal levels, Sakura stood from her bed, grabbing the note book, writing down this dream.  
  
Rubbing her hands over her face, Sakura knew that there was no use in going back to sleep. These dreams were messing with the little sleep she was already getting.  
  
Sakura arrived to the hospital an hour early and decided find that little patisserie again. The coffee and cake she had brought were amazing, she just hoped that they were open this early, cause she was in dire need of coffee.  
  
When she found it again by some stroke of luck it was open.  
  
Stepping into the patisserie, the bell jiggled and a man with black curly hair stepped on to the floor and as soon as he saw at her, he just stared at her.  
  
"Your actually real" he said breathlessly, as moved from the behind the counter and stood in front of her, taking her face in his hands.  
  
As he stared into her eyes, Sakura could of sworn that they turned gold for a split second.  
  
"Shisui release the young lady, you're making her uncomfortable" the long hair guy said, as he come out, "Forgive my cousin, he's an idiot" he said with a sigh.  
  
Shisui relased her and turned to his cousin, giving him a look that Sakura couldn't place.  
  
After he walked off muttering under his breath, the long hair man look at her and gave a small smile.  
  
"I apologize again for my cousin, he's not normally like that" he explained, "I'm Itachi"  
  
"Sakura" she replied with a small smile.  
  
"Are you new to area? This is only the second time I've seen you" he asked.  
  
"Was it that obvious?" Sakura questioned  
  
"Only to the trained eye but your hair is what gave you away, it not something easily forgettable" he stated.  
  
Sakura at gave a little nod, she suppose he had a flow of common customers and probably knew their faces, and that how he knew.  
  
"I might have to come back again, until the newly moved woman aura is gone" she joked.  
  
"PLEASE KEEP COMING BACK," Shisui shouted from the back room.  
  
"Coffee to go" Itachi asked,  
  
"Coffee and a pain au chocolat please" she smiled, taking her purse out.  
  
"Please don't worry about payment, it on us for how Shisui acted" he informed her, as he got her order ready.  
  
Shd stared at him for a moments before putting her purse away.  
  
"Thank you" she smiled brightly at him, "Have you though maybe try leash for him" Sakura joked  
  
"I've tried, he always seems to get out of them" he sighed as he handed over her order.  
  
"I can hear you both, you know" Shisui called to them again.  
  
Sakura just laughed, as she place the pain au chocolat in to her bag and took a sip of the coffee.  
  
"Just what I need before starting my shift, Thank you" she thanked him, before leaving the shop.  
  
Just as she left the shop, Shisui came back to shop front.  
  
"Come back for lunch," he yelled to her before turning to at his cousin, "She looks even better than she used too" he commented.  
  
"I miss the long hair, but the short hair look good on her as well" Itachi said, as he thought about how he used to run his fingers and claws through long pink hair as well as when he used grip it.  
  
"At least she doesn't have her sword or shield to hit us with now, that a bonus" Shisui grinned  
  
"Hit you with, your the one that teased her to the point of being hit" the younger male corrected him  
  
"Now, how do we get her to come back to us" the older man enquired.  
  


* * *

_"Sakura" a growl called her name_  
  
_She stared off the in the darkness and soon caught glimpse of something coming toward her._  
  
_"Sakura" her name caller again but this time it was different._  
  
_Fire light soon illuminated the area around her, and what she saw shocked her._  
  
_Coming towards her were two large head with horns on top and two sets of large prealy white sharp teeth._  
  
_Dragons, that was all she could think, as their golden eyes stared at her as they got closer to her._  
  
_Even as they open their mouths, she wasn't scared of them, it was almost like she knew them and it was safe with them._  
  
_"Sakura" they both growled lowly as their heads came even closer as she put her hands up to touch their faces._  
  
_"Hello loves, Sh...."_  
  
Beep beep  
  
Sakura eyes open with a groan as she looked at her alarm clock, then hit the snooze button.  
  
She was glad that she had the day off and could go back to sleep as it was well needed after her hours at the hospital and dealing with her dreams.  
  
"Dragons, my imagination is way to active" she muttered to herself as she rolled over and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
